Cat Soldier
|Cat Warrior}} The Cat Soldier (also known as Kitten and Kitten Soldier) is a foe that was introduced in , where it was encountered at the very beginning of the game. In general, the foe appears mostly around forested areas, such as Vegetable Forest ( ) and Lankyroot Jungle ( ). It is arguably one of the series' most iconic foes. Appearance Cat Soldiers have a variety of appearances, but they always appear as small, limbless cats. They wield a variety of melee weapons, ranging from swords and spears to wooden planks and mugs of beer. Skin, weapon and shield are all randomized independent of each other, allowing for many combinations; see the Gallery section for every part possible. This also means that when accounting for all permutations of fur, weapon and shield, the Kitten Soldier has far more possible appearances than any other foe. Overview Cat Soldiers are extremely weak enemies, having few attacks, no resistances, and several weaknesses to common elements and status effects. They can usually survive one attack, thanks to their damage-reducing shields, but they otherwise lack any truly dangerous attributes on their own. In general, Cat Soldiers are only threatening in large groups, when their multi-hit attacks can deal a lot of damage if they all target the same character, or if their levels grossly eclipse the heroes' level (as with the Giant Cat Soldier fought on EBF4 Battle Mountain). However, caution should be exercised in EBF4 if a Horse Fort or an Igloo Fort is in the battle; not only can they summon more Cat Soldiers at will, but they can also buff them with their horns, making their attacks slightly more dangerous. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Has ≈35.7% (5/14) chance to enter the battle with a shield, which halves all damage taken. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Enters the battle with a shield, which halves all damage taken. Loses the shield upon getting hit. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Enters battle with a shield. Loses the shield upon getting hit, which halves cat's Defence and Magic Defence. Prior to the Battle Mountain update, Cat Soldier did not have the Burn and Death & Doom weaknesses. Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Jump; * Otherwise → Slash (1/3), Quadruple Slash (1/3), Jump (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Anything → Slash (1/3), Quadruple Slash (1/3), Jump (1/3). Gallery Numbers in captions indicate which game it appears in. Skins Cat Skin Black EBF2-4.png|Black. 2, 3, pre-BM 4 Cat Skin Brown EBF2-4.png|Brown. 2, 3, pre-BM 4 Cat Skin Gray EBF2-4.png|Gray. 2, 3, pre-BM 4 Cat Skin Orange EBF2&4.png|Orange. 2, pre-BM 4 Cat Skin White EBF2-4.png|White. 2, 3, pre-BM 4 Cat Skin Black EBF4 BM.png|Black with more visible fur. post-BM 4 Cat Skin Brown EBF4 BM.png|Brown with more visible fur. post-BM 4 Cat Skin Gray EBF4 BM.png|Gray with more visible fur. post-BM 4 The Battle Mountain update of EBF4 refined the style of cats, and removed the orange and white skins. Weapons Cat Weapon Axe EBF2&3.svg|Axe. 2, 3 Cat Weapon Axe EBF4.svg|Axe. 4 Cat Weapon Axe Double EBF2&3.svg|Two-sided axe. 2, 3 Cat Weapon Axe Double EBF4.svg|Two-sided axe. 4 Cat Weapon Cleaver EBF2&3.svg|Cleaver. 2, 3 Cat Weapon Cleaver EBF4.svg|Cleaver. 4 Cat Weapon Halberd EBF2.svg|Halberd. 2 Cat Weapon Halberd EBF3.svg|Halberd. 3 Cat Weapon Halberd EBF4.svg|Halberd. 4 Cat Weapon Pitchfork EBF2.svg|Pitchfork. 2 Cat Weapon Pitchfork EBF3.svg|Pitchfork. 3 Cat Weapon Pitchfork EBF4.svg|Pitchfork. 4 Cat Weapon Shovel EBF2.svg|Shovel. 2 Cat Weapon Shovel EBF3.svg|Shovel. 3 Cat Weapon Shovel EBF4.svg|Shovel. 4 Cat Weapon Spear EBF3.svg|Spear. 3 Cat Weapon Spear EBF4.svg|Spear. 4 Cat Weapon Sword Hole EBF2&3.svg|Sword with a hole. 2, 3 Cat Weapon Sword Hole EBF4.svg|Sword with a hole. 4 Cat Weapon Sword Thick EBF2&3.svg|Thick sword. 2, 3 Cat Weapon Sword Thick EBF4.svg|Thick sword. 4 Cat Weapon Sword Thin EBF2.svg|Thin sword. 2 Cat Weapon Sign Arrow EBF3.svg|Arrow sign. 3 Cat Weapon Beer EBF2-4.svg|Beer mug. 2, 3, 4 Cat Weapon Plank EBF4.svg|Plank. 4 Cat Weapon Skull EBF2.svg|Skull. 2 Cat Weapon Sunflower EBF3&4.svg|Sunflower. 3, 4 Cat Weapon Tombstone EBF4.svg|Tombstone. 4 Cat Weapon Idol EBF4.svg|A half of a Wooden Idol. 4 In EBF4, all metallic weapons have received an overhaul, adding more shine. Shields Cat Shield Circle Brown EBF2&3.svg|Brown circular shield. 2, 3 Cat Shield Circle Brown EBF4.svg|Brown circular shield. 4 Cat Shield Circle Brown 2 EBF2&3.svg|Another brown circular shield. 2, 3 Cat Shield Circle Silver EBF4.svg|Silver circular shield. 4 Cat Shield Rectangle Brown EBF2&3.svg|Brown rectangular shield. 2, 3 Cat Shield Rectangle Brown EBF4.svg|Brown rectangular shield. 4 Cat Shield Rectangle Red EBF2&3.svg|Red rectangular shield. 2, 3 Cat Shield Rectangle Red EBF4.svg|Red rectangular shield. 4 Cat Shield Rectangle Red 2 EBF2&3.svg|Another red rectangular shield. 2, 3 Cat Shield Hylian EBF2&3.svg|Hylian shield from ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. 2, 3 Cat Shield Hylian EBF4.svg|Hylian shield. 4 Cat Shield Sawblade EBF4.svg|Sawblade. 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes